Alternate Ego
by CrazedHumor
Summary: How could one little plastic thing mean so much to a person? She'd never understand herself. What's worse is that Chad won't leave her alone long enough to find out. And all his little hints aren't helping. Humor...Romance...you know...Horribly short srry


Horribly, horribly short. I know.

I just had to get it out of my system.

Disclaimer: So I just got my last pay check..._and_ money for Christmas...but I don't think I have enough to own it yet...well that just sux.

~*~

_**Alternate Ego**_

She wasn't this type of person.

Not really.

It wasn't like every little tiny thing that happened in her life was something _utterly amazing_ that she would _remember for all of time_.

No. She's not like that.

Just because she kept a little souvenir of their first kiss together, meant nothing.

Even if it was an old water bottle that was dried up to the bone.

She glared at it as it sat there, mocking her in all its dryness and _plastic_. Why couldn't she just give the stupid thing up? What was the big deal?

"What up, _Sonny_?"

She almost flinched. Almost. It wasn't like he knew what it was about anyway.

How was it that one person could make you act like such a different person when you're with them than when you're not? Somehow he had succeeded in bringing out a different side to her that she wasn't yet ready to admit to...or face.

She didn't bother to turn her head toward the voice. "What do you want?"

He sauntered in, a small smile on his face. "Just checkin' in on how my _favorite_ Random's doin'...So, whatcha doin'?"

Sonny sighed. "Sitting here. Nothing fancy. Now why don't you go over to the Falls where you belong."

"Whoa. Little hostility. No problem." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around so that he could see her face. "Then, uh...why are you so mad? At a water bottle?"

Sonny broke eye contact with the memento and glanced at Chad. "I'm not mad at it...I'm just frustrated."

He nodded. "Well, if I got you some water, would that be better?"

He reached for the bottle, but before he could get to it, Sonny had it in her lap.

"No!"

"Umm...but Sonny I was just gonna put some-"

"No, Chad. I don't _need_ any water. I'm fine."

He rocked on his heals. "Then you wouldn't mind if I used it to get me-"

"No!" She blinked. "I mean...it's mine. Go get some fancy import of your _French water_ or whatever it is you drink."

Chad laughed. "Pfft. That's stupid. No one get's water from _France_. Everyone knows the best comes from Alaska."

Sonny glared and set the bottle on the couch next to her. "Well, then why don't you go get some." She stood, pushing him toward the door. "Or better yet, why don't you just go to Alaska ...that'll help us all."

When Chad was in the doorway, he was full out laughing. "It's happening isn't it?"

Sonny stopped and looked at him curiously. "What's happening?"

He turned around and leaned against the doorway. "You're still falling...aren't you?"

Sonny glared. "I'm not _falling_ for anything...including your act. Just go"

Chad shook his head. "Ever since that _kiss_, way before I even mentioned the leading lady thing, you've been acting a little _weird_. Or at least weirder than usual. You're starting to realize it."

"What? Exactly how much all that hairspray has gone to your head? Chad we didn't ever really kiss."

"Uh, I think we did and about how much you really like me." He stretched. "Don't worry, admitting it to yourself is the first step..._but_ if you come with me to my dressing room, we can start step two."

She glared and stomped her foot. "I am not...We are so...Chad, go away!"

She slammed the door shut so that there was a faint thump from the other side.

"Sonny! You did it again! One of these day's you're gonna really hurt my face and you'll be sorry!"

Then there was a pause.

"You can always kiss it and make it feel better."

Sonny opened the door and gazed up at him through her lashes. "Can I, Chad? Can I _really_?"

When he took a step forward, Sonny shut the door on his again, this time he emitted a groan.

Sonny didn't bother to listen to what he had to say this time, instead she made her way toward the couch, again taking her spot and glaring down at the bottle next to her.

It was only a water bottle.

Stupid souvenir.

Stupid Chad.

…

Just outside the door Chad was rubbing at his throbbing nose.

She had looked so angry when she slammed the door in his face.

Sure, he had been playing his cards as soon as he had stepped in the door, but that didn't mean she needed to push and shove at him. And why did that stupid water bottle gotten her so fired up...and why did he have to like it so much?

Stupid bottle.

Stupid cute.

~*~

I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person... I just _had_ to use one of the clichés in this one...I had the sudden urge.

Anyway. Short, I know. Think I'm getting the hang of this whole thing though. I'm finally comfortable with this style of writing.

When I write a multi-chapter for _SWAC_ though, I'm going back to my old style...I just like it better.

Let me know!


End file.
